


Leading Lady

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, can I call this a les mis crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: A modern-day college AU. Longtime friends Raoul and Christine meet up for coffee and talk about Christine's upcoming leading role in a certain musical about French revolutionaries.For day 4 of Raoulstine week. Prompt: Crossover/AU
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Leading Lady

Christine waved frenetically when she saw the sleek black car pull up to the curb, her smile so wide it hurt her face. The window on the passenger’s side rolled down and Raoul’s equally enthusiastic smile beamed back at her. “Christine!” he called, reaching over to pop open her door before she could even reach it.

“Ever the gentleman,” she teased as she slid into the seat and shut the door behind her. She embraced him for what was perhaps a second too long, but it had been ages since they had seen each other.

“Same place for coffee?” Raoul asked, already driving in that direction.

Christine smirked. “As if you even have to ask.”

The drive to Nadir’s Coffee Shop was short; Christine could have easily walked from campus and met Raoul there, but he had insisted that he pick her up. “You must already be exhausted from all those rehearsals, leading lady,” he had said teasingly over the phone the day before.

“So Fantine,” Raoul said, a proud smile on his face as he plopped down at the table with their drinks. “How’s it been going?”

Christine picked up her cup and took a short sip to hide her own smile. “Tiring. But also a complete dream. The cast has been so welcoming, especially considering that they’ve all been doing shows together for a couple of years now and I just showed up out of nowhere.” She reached down into her backpack and pulled out a flyer. “Which reminds me.” She slid the paper across the table. “We just had these printed this morning. What do you think?” _Our University proudly presents Les Misérables: March 6-20_ , the paper read. Above the text were various photos of the cast in costume, including a shot of Christine as Fantine.

Raoul swiped a thumb over Christine’s image on the flyer affectionately. “You look like a star.” He glanced down at it again, then back up at her. “The blonde hair does throw me a bit, I’ll admit,” he said with a chuckle.

Christine laughed. “Me too. But I kind of like it. It’s at least better than Carlotta’s. She complains about how itchy her wig is all the time.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Ugh, never mind her.” Raoul had never met Carlotta in person, but Christine had told him enough about her during various phone conversations that he said he knew he would dislike her if they ever did meet. “She’s probably still bitter that you auditioned for the same part as her and she didn’t get what she wanted for once.” He cocked his head to the side a little, like a confused puppy. “Speaking of which, what made you try out for Fantine? Not that I’m saying you shouldn’t have; you’re obviously talented enough. It’s just that I thought you were going for ensemble.”

Christine froze like a deer in headlights. She grabbed her cup and took another long drink, her eyes darting around the table as she tried to think of something to say. “Somebody convinced me to give it a try. Just…someone in the music program.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Raoul sounded like he was hurt and trying to hide it. “That’s great if you are. I’m happy for you.”

“It’s not like that.” Christine shook her head vehemently. “We’re just friends. Really, we barely know each other. I don’t even know his name.”

Raoul nodded, but he didn’t look like he believed her.

“Anyways.” Christine was desperate to change the topic before she said too much. “You’ll be there opening night?”

Raoul shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and sat up straighter, a smile returning to his face. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing an AU with these characters, so forgive me if it's not the greatest. Thank you for reading!


End file.
